The purpose of the (PEAS) Pregnancy Eating Attributes Study is to examine the role of food reward sensitivity in maternal diet and weight changes during pregnancy and postpartum. The study examines the interplay of food reward sensitivity with behavioral control, home food environment, and related aspects of eating behavior in the context of weight-related biomedical, psychosocial, genetic and behavioral factors including physical activity, stress, sleep and depression. MATERNAL HEALTH The PEAS study collected serum, plasma, and buffy coal from 400 subjects at each visit (8-12 weeks, 16-22 weeks, and 28-32 weeks) as well as 1 year postpartum. Urine was collected at he second trimester visit and at 6 months postpartum. Cord blood DNA was collected at delivery directly into a PAX Gene tube. Microbiome samples were captured by collecting material intoEpicentre Buccal Amp DNA extraction buffer and storing at -20 C.